Amnesia: Senbonka Students - Question
by Yukari Wada
Summary: Selamat datang di Senbonka... /Sebuah kisah ketika roda takdir berputar dan berputar sehingga membuat mereka harus memutar kembali kisah yang telah dibuat untuk melawannya/ /featuring EXO/ /warning and disclaimers inside/ /voting is OPEN/


Sebelum cerita ini dimulai, saya ingin membuat sedikit penyuluhan kepada para pecinta K-Pop yang telah berkenan membaca cerita saya kali ini.

Pertama, saya akan berkata dengan jujur, bila cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu _sound novel_ terkenal di Jepang. Dari memainkan _game_ tersebut, saya ingin mengangkat ceritanya menjadi fan-fiksi. Pada awalnya, saya ingin mengangkatnya menjadi fan-fiksi untuk _dome_ Hetalia, terutama personifikasi prefektur Jepang. Namun, dengan melihat peruntungan yang baik di _dome_ _screenplay_, akhinya saya memutuskan untuk mengubah ceritanya agar sesuai dengan _dome_ _screenplay_.

Kedua, mohon dimengerti: karena jalan cerita dengan konsep _all-boys_ tidak memungkinkan, maka saya memasukkan OC berjenis kelamin perempuan untuk menjadi karakter penting lain di sini. Ada juga sedikit OC berjenis kelamin laki-laki, walau tidak sebanyak yang berkelamin perempuan. Lagipula, saya sudah tahu bila sudah ada banyak karakter laki-laki sebetulnya yang sudah ada di sini.

Ketiga, saya hanya memiliki **OC** dan **jalan cerita**. Sebagian besar ide cerita berasal dari saya sendiri, namun sebagian kecil yang lain berasal dari **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**, _sound novel_ pembunuhan misteri yang terkenal di Jepang. Semua tokoh Korea berkelamin laki-laki adalah anggota dari grup _boyband_ Korea bernama **EXO**, dan EXO dimiliki oleh **Tuhan YME**.

Keempat, episode pertama dari cerita ini akan menceritakan tentang salah satu OC beserta kehidupan dan lingkungannya. Karena itu, diharapkan agar Anda bersabar. Sambil menunggu episode kedua, Anda bisa memilih lewat _review_, siapa yang akan tampil sebagai tokoh utama di episode kedua. Silakan bergembira ria, karena orang yang dimaksud adalah salah satu anggota dari EXO.

Kelima, karena Higurashi no Naku Koro ni adalah _sound novel_, maka secara otomatis cerita ini akan memiliki jenis yang sama. Karena itu, disarankan agar Anda membaca cerita ini sambil mendengarkan _original soundtrack_ dari Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, agar atmosfer yang diceritakan bisa sampai ke Anda. Bisa juga mendengarkan musik instrumental lain yang terdengar cocok dengan atmosfer yang dibawakan.

Keenam, saya **SUDAH** tahu bila entri cerita tidak memperbolehkan tokoh-tokoh dari non-fiksi. Namun, saya tidak tahu untuk apa _dome screenplays_ itu ada. Lagipula, banyak penulis fan-fiksi Indonesia yang menulis cerita-cerita menggunakan tokoh yang betul-betul ada di muka Bumi ini. Karena itu, saya melanggar peraturan yang ada. Mohon maafkan kesalahan saya. Ini saya lakukan untuk hiburan semata.

Terakhir, kategori _rate_ bisa berubah bergantung isi cerita. Sementara, saya akan memasukkannya ke kategori T. Bila Anda berkenan, saya akan mengubahnya menjadi M. Itu pun bergantung isi cerita. Anda bisa meminta saya untuk menaikkannya menjadi M, namun kembali lihat alur cerita yang ada; apakah menurut Anda, alur yang akan datang sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai M?

Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda, dan selamat menikmati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Isi kepalaku sudah kebas; aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun, selain suatu atmosfer yang sangat mencekam di dalam ruangan ini. Di tempat inilah aku menghancurkan segalanya; di tempat ini jugalah aku memutuskan segalanya. Sesungguhnya, tempat ini adalah suatu ruangan untuk mengadili antara mereka yang bersalah maupun yang tidak bersalah. Di sini, akulah yang memutuskan kebenaran. Bila mereka tidak bersalah, akan kubebaskan dengan syarat tertentu. Namun, bila mereka bersalah, maka para gurulah yang memutuskan hukumannya.

Walau begitu, ini adalah kali pertama aku memutuskan hukumannya dengan cara yang memaksa.

Aku pun berhenti memukuli mereka dengan pipa ledeng bekas yang kubawa, sebelum menatap ke sekeliling. Semua hancur berantakan dan terlihat mengerikan. Darah-darah bercipratan di segala sisi ruangan, termasuk langit-langitnya. Lampu gantung yang berada di langit-langit pecah karena terkena pipa ledeng yang kugunakan untuk memukuli mereka, membuat ruangan menjadi gelap; hanya sedikit cahaya dari matahari sore di luar sana yang menjadi penerang dari ruangan ini. Meja kayu dan kursi kayu hancur dan patah di kaki-kakinya. Rak buku yang terletak di salah satu sisi ruangan rusak parah karena terkena hantaman pipa ledengku, sedangkan buku-bukunya terciprat darah. Pipa ledeng yang kupegang dengan tangan kananku pun sudah berlumuran darah, beserta bagian badan dan tangan kananku.

Aku melihat mereka yang kini tergeletak begitu saja di lantai bagaikan onggok daging; tubuh mereka penuh dengan darah. Ada sekitar tiga orang remaja, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dariku yang bernasib seperti itu; mereka adalah seniorku yang merupakan murid pertukaran dari satu sekolah terkenal di Seoul. Aku melakukan semua ini bukan tanpa alasan; aku melakukannya karena mereka mencoba untuk melakukan suatu hal yang telah dilarang oleh Matsutaro_-sama_, yaitu melakukan hal-hal yang mengumbar hawa nafsu—seperti melakukan tindakan seksual dan cinta, yang bahkan memicu hal-hal yang mengerikan bagi Matsutaro_-sama_, seperti _harem_ berkebalikan, hubungan cinta jarak jauh, pernyataan cinta, dan lain semacamnya. Aku pun melakukan ini karena mereka telah mencoba untuk membunuhku, setelah aku ketahuan membuntuti dan mengetahui hal-hal apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Aku tidak menyesal atas semua ini; aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi moral dan kesusilaan umum di desa ini. Namun, aku menyesal karena masih tidak bisa menghapus kutukan yang kuterima dari Matsutaro_-sama_.

Suara _higurashi_ yang berdiam di hutan luar sana itu sudah cukup untuk menggangguku. Mereka tidak pernah hening di setiap sore, di setiap hari; di setiap saat; mereka pasti akan mengeluarkan suaranya yang khas itu. Belum lagi aku merasa mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku, padahal sama sekali tidak ada orang di sana. Aku juga seakan mendengar suara seorang gadis yang memohon maaf kepada seseorang, yang tidak aku ketahui siapa. Bahkan, aku merasa mendengar suara seorang gadis lain yang menyanyi 'haa, haauu, haauaa' dengan nada-nada yang membuat suasana semakin menyeramkan.

Suara-suara aneh itu menambah suasana mencekam di dalam ruangan yang sunyi ini. Aku berharap agar aku tidak mendengar suara itu lagi, agar aku tidak terbawa suasana menyesal setelah mendengar semua suara itu—yang aku sendiri tidak tahu berasal dari mana, karena sepertinya tidak ada orang di sekitarku yang melakukannya; namun takdir mengatakan hal lain. Walau awalnya aku merasa terganggu, lama kelamaan aku terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Suara-suara menyeramkan itu kini tidaklah mengganggu diriku lagi. Sekarang, aku justru merasa bila hal ini menyenangkan.

Aku pun tertawa histeris. Aku menertawakan mayat-mayat di depanku, yang awalnya adalah senior-senior yang melanggar peraturan tetap di desa ini dan pada akhirnya dihukum oleh Matsutaro_-sama_ lewat diriku. Aku menertawakan mereka yang bodoh dan tidak percaya dengan Matsutaro_-sama_ beserta kutukan dan hukumannya. Aku menertawakan mereka yang tidak percaya atas maksud dari diadakannya Festival _Kaminagashi_. Aku menertawakan darah-darah yang bercipratan dan seisi ruangan yang sangat berantakan. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri yang telah memukul lalu menghancurkan seisi ruangan dan membunuh mereka.

Sekarang, aku tidak memedulikan apapun lagi. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan reaksi orang jika mereka mengetahui bahwa akulah yang membunuh mereka. Aku tidak peduli dengan suara _higurashi _yang menggema di luar sana. Aku pun tidak peduli dengan suara langkah kaki dan suara gadis yang memohon maaf itu. Aku tidak peduli bila Matsutaro_-sama _mau memaafkanku atau tidak. Aku hanya merasa berhasil melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, walau aku harus mengemban satu dosa lagi, setelah aku meninggalkan kampung halamanku yang mengakibatkan kutukan mengerikan itu.

Setidaknya, Matsutaro_-sama_ berhasil menghukum mereka lewat diriku yang terkutuk olehnya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The truth is connected to a reality,  
and the reality is connected to our world._

_But, when the parallel show its mighty power,  
both we and the world are swung into an unacceptable reality,  
which is disturbing us._

_And now that the new people are come into us without knowing anything,  
we shall finalize the reality first, so that they can live a truthful life._

_And yet, the evil is laughing and hiding us somewhere that cannot be seen by other people,  
and we cannot repel it in anyway,  
unless we uncover the truth._

**.**

**.**

**.**

The 'sister story' adapted from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

**.**

**記憶喪****失****: ****千本花学生 | ****題****  
**_**Kioku Soushitsu: Senbonka Gakusei |**__** Dai**_**  
Amnesia: Senbonka Students | Question**

**.**

**.**

**.**

First Chapter

悪隠し編  
(_Aku-kakushi Hen_)  
~Evil-Hiding Chapter~

**.**

First Part

初心者遭遇  
(_Shoshin-sha Souguu_)  
~Beginner Encountering~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun ketika sinar matahari yang hangat menembus jendela kamarku yang ditutupi dengan tirai berwarna biru muda. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Aku menguap dan kemudian membuka tirai, lalu jendela kamarku yang kecil, namun rapi dan bersih. Aku merasakan betapa hangatnya mentari di pagi hari. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan merdunya, membawa suasana pagi yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Angin segar berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi. Ketika aku menghirupnya, semua terasa segar. Suara pohon-pohon yang gemerisik karena tiupan angin menambah suasana pagi yang langka, membawa angan-anganku ke suatu nostalgia.

Aku melihat sekeliling dari jendelaku yang memiliki dua daun kecil. Sawah dan ladang tumbuh hijau di depan jendela rumahku; daun-daunnya yang runcing dan mencuat ke atas melambai-lambai ditiup angin, seakan sedang menyapaku yang sedang mengamati mereka. Saluran irigasi air mengalirkan isinya yang jernih, dan membuat suara yang menambah irama momen-momen setelah fajar menyingsing. Tentu saja ada rumah tetanggaku di sana, namun jauhnya sampai lima meter dari sini. Sedikit menyusahkan agar bisa mencapainya, namun pemandangan yang asri dan hijau bisa saja mengalahkan kelelahan dari seseorang dan membangkitkan tenaganya untuk terus berjalan menuju tujuan mereka. Aku tidak menyangka, bila aku sangat beruntung untuk tinggal di pemukiman sehijau, seindah, dan seasri Senbonka.

Senbonka adalah sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di jarak sekitar dua puluh kilometer dari utara Kota Nagoya, Prefektur Aichi. Desa ini sudah ada sejak beberapa ratus tahun lalu, namun populasinya sampai sekarang hanya mencapai sekitar dua ribu lima ratus jiwa, jumlah yang jauh lebih sedikit daripada kota-kota lain di Prefektur Aichi. Hal ini dikarenakan banyak penduduk Senbonka yang melakukan urbanisasi ke kota-kota padat yang jauh lebih modern, seperti Sendai, Tokyo, Nagoya, dan lain sebagainya. Walau dengan populasi yang sedikit dan perkembangan ekonomi ataupun penduduk yang kurang memadai, pada akhirnya desa ini dijadikan tujuan wisata oleh pemerintah secara resmi, lantaran pemandangannya yang indah bisa dijadikan tempat untuk merelaksasikan diri. Mungkin, karena hal itulah banyak warga di desa ini yang mengambil pekerja sampingan sebagai wirausahawan pemandian air panas atau pemandu wisata Desa Senbonka, di samping menjadi petani atau pekebun. Untuk menambah penghasilan, banyak juga warga desa yang membuka usaha toko bunga atau toko oleh-oleh. Pasalnya, ada banyak wisatawan yang datang ke desa ini untuk berlibur. Lagipula, setiap tahunnya, salah satu sekolah dari kota-kota besar pasti melakukan pertukaran pelajar dengan murid-murid dari Desa Senbonka.

Di sini, aku hidup sendiri, tanpa orang tua. Ini karena pekerjaan mereka di Nagoya; mereka hanya pulang tiga bulan sekali. Karena aku hidup sendiri, maka tak jarang bila banyak tetangga sekitar yang membantuku dari berbagai segi; mereka melakukan hal-hal seperti memberikanku sayuran atau bahan pangan dengan diskon besar, atau bahkan dengan cuma-cuma. Aku sering tersentuh dengan kebaikan mereka, namun aku juga merasa tidak enak dengan warga lainnya; aku takut mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku. Namun, ternyata mereka tidak melakukannya; mereka malah tetap bersikap semakin baik terhadapku, tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda bila mereka akan melakukan tindakan kriminal. Aku pun menyerah dan menerima kebaikan itu, namun aku tetap bersikap waspada.

Karena jumlah penduduk di desa Senbonka ini hanya dua ribu lima ratus jiwa, maka wajar saja bila mereka mengetahui satu sama lain; kebanyakan penduduk sudah tahu semua warga lain di Desa Senbonka. Bahkan, mereka mengetahui profil setiap orang. Ini hal yang menakjubkan, namun juga yang menakutkan di Senbonka. Ini karena menurut beberapa orang, mengetahui profil seseorang bisa jadi mengungkap privasi mereka, sementara privasi adalah suatu rahasia. Karena itu, rasa siagaku semakin menjadi-jadi bila sedang berada di dalam rumah. Aku sendiri sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri, namun aku menjaga rumahku dengan sangat ketat. Setiap pintu di rumahku memiliki tiga jenis kunci, yaitu kunci biasa, kunci rantai, dan kunci geser. Tirai di setiap jendela rumahku pun ada dua lapis, yang satu tirai jaring transparan, dan satunya lagi tirai berwarna. Aku melakukannya demi keamanan diriku yang hidup sebatang kara, walau tidak sepenuhnya aku bernasib demikian.

Rumahku sendiri tidaklah besar. Karena aku anak tunggal, aku hanya hidup bertiga dengan ayah dan ibuku di Senbonka sejak aku berusia tujuh tahun; sebelum itu, aku tinggal di Kota Owari selama tiga tahun lamanya; aku sendiri tidak ingat di mana aku lahir. Sampai ketika usiaku beranjak ke angka sepuluh tahun, ayahku meninggalkanku dan ibu untuk mencari pekerjaan di Nagoya. Dua tahun kemudian, ibu pun ikut meninggalkanku dan pergi dari Senbonka menuju Nagoya. Selama itu, aku berdoa setiap hari di depan Kuil Sengoku agar kedua orang tuaku selamat di sana. Sampai sekarang, aku masih terus melakukan hal yang sama pada pukul enam petang, dengan harapan yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Aku hanya ingin agar ayah dan ibuku pulang dengan selamat. Beruntung, setiap seminggu sekali mereka pasti mengirimkanku uang untuk keperluan sehari-hari.

Namun, walau dengan masa lalu yang membuatku hidup sendiri, aku tidak merasa kesepian. Di sekolah, masih ada banyak teman yang menungguku. Mereka pasti rindu terhadapku, walau aku hanya absen dari jadwal sekolah selama dua hari karena demam. Sungguh, tinggal di sebuah desa seperti Senbonka sangatlah menarik. Menyenangkan, namun mengerikan. Menakutkan, namun juga menggembirakan. Entah aku harus bereaksi seperti apa bila ditanya seperti apa rasanya hidup di Senbonka.

Aku pun membuka pintu kamarku, setelah membuka semua kuncinya. Aku pun berjalan menuju dapur, lalu memasak air dengan kompor untuk membuat mi instan. Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, aku mandi pagi, lalu berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolahku. Seragam sekolahku sendiri cukup sederhana; aku hanya mengenakan seragam pelaut putih dengan kain kerah berwarna hitam dengan dua garis putih. Lengannya cukup panjang dan bagian tepinya memiliki garis hitam besar dengan dua garis putih tipis di dalanmya; panjangnya hampir menutupi telapak tanganku, bahkan jika aku melipat kedua tanganku. Pita di bagian dada seragamku berwarna merah dan berukuran sedang. Rok hitamnya yang berlipat-lipat cukup serasi dengan seragamku; panjangnya hampir menutupi separuh bagian betisku. Aku pun mengenakan kaos kaki putih; aku belum mengenakan sepatu coklatku, namun mengenakan sepatu kain putih karena aku masih berada di dalam rumah.

Tepat setelah aku berganti pakaian, air yang tadi kupanaskan di dalam panci mendidih. Aku pun memasukkan mi instan ke dalamnya, lalu menunggunya sampai matang. Sambil menunggu, aku memeriksa sekali lagi isi tas selempang hitam yang akan kubawa ke sekolah nanti. Setelah itu, aku mulai membuat makanan baru; kali ini adalah _bento_ yang akan kubawa untuk istirahat di sekolah. Makanannya sederhana; hanya _onigiri_ yang kuberi taburan wijen dan rumput laut, ditambah tiga potong _sushi_ dan sepotong _sashimi_. Semua itu aku masukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak makan ungu berbentuk persegi panjang. Tidak lupa aku mengambil sepasang sumpit hitam di kotak alat makan, lalu memasukkannya bersama kotak makan ke dalam tas kain berwarna putih dengan corak bunga dan bagian dasar berwarna kuning. Aku sengaja memilih menu ini karena cara pembuatannya cukup mudah dan irit bahan pangan. Rencananya, aku akan membuat sup _miso_ untuk menu makan siang, ditambah dengan sepotong _ebi furai_ dan nasi. Malamnya, aku akan membuat _yakiniku_ dan _ramen soya_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mi instan yang kubuat pun jadi. Aku menyaring airnya dengan alat saring, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk kaca berwarna putih. Setelah itu, aku memasukkan bumbunya, lalu menuanginya dengan air bersih yang telah kuhangatkan dengan dispenser. Kuaduk-aduk sampai merata, dan akhirnya jadi. Segera saja aku melahap sarapanku pada hari ini, karena aku sudah kelaparan. Lagipula, aku sudah menghabiskan banyak energi untuk memasak pada hari ini.

Setelah makan, aku menaruh mangkukku yang sudah kosong ke dalam wastafel dapur; biasanya aku mencuci alat makan pagi pada siang hari, agar ketika pagi aku tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Aku mengambil tas selempang dan tas keranjang anyaman coklatku—tas yang biasa kugunakan untuk menampung bahan makanan yang kubeli di toko bahan pangan, lalu beranjak menuju teras depan rumah dan mengganti sepatu kain putihku dengan sepatu coklat. Setelah itu, aku membuka kunci pintu rumahku, lalu keluar dari rumah. Aku pun menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali. Setelah itu, aku berjalan sendiri menuju sekolahku yang jauhnya sekitar satu kilometer dari rumah. Sekolah itu dinamakan Sekolah Senbonka.

Baru dua puluh meter berjalan, aku sudah menemukan seseorang. Dia adalah seorang gadis berusia sebaya denganku yang berambut hitam kehijauan sebahu; rambutnya dihiasi dengan sebuah pita berwarna kuning kejinggaan yang dibuat menjadi bandana, dengan ikatan pita di sisi kanan rambutnya. Gadis yang lebih tinggi dua sentimeter daripada tinggiku itu mengenakan blus putih kekuningan dengan rok hijau panjang, kaos kaki putih, dan sepatu hitam. Matanya yang berwarna hijau tua berbinar-binar, begitu melihatku yang datang mendekatinya. "Akhirnya, kau datang juga! Aku sudah menunggumu selama dua puluh tahun!" ucapnya.

"Aku hanya absen dua hari, bodoh!" ucapku bergurau. "Itu tidak selama yang kau pikirkan!"

"Tapi, hari-hari tanpamu itu sangat sepi~" rajuk temanku yang sedikit manja ini. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, juga mengerutkan alisnya; merupakan pertanda bahwa ia sedang ngambek kepadaku. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!"

"Tapi, sampai sekarang kamu masih hidup." Aku berucap dengan nada yang sedikit monoton, membuatnya tersadar akan kejanggalan dalam kata-kata yang dilontarkannya tadi.

"Ah, kau benar juga…" ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan pelan agar tidak berantakan. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

Nama temanku ini adalah Kanai Asako. Dia adalah gadis yang sedikit manja, walau usianya sedikit lebih tua dariku. Walau manja, ia adalah teman yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Ia juga ramah dan menyenangkan, walau terkadang bisa menjadi terlalu tegas dan serius. Kami bertemu ketika kami berusia delapan tahun. Kami pun menjadi teman dekat, walau awalnya suka bertengkar karena Asako sering mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kalau sekarang, Asako masih melakukan hal yang sama, namun aku sudah bisa menahan emosi. Jangan sampai aku memukulnya hanya karena gurauannya yang berkesan aneh itu.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah kami; Desa Senbonka hanya memiliki satu sekolah, karena itulah semua anak di sini adalah murid dari sekolah yang sama. Lagipula, bersekolah di kota terlalu mahal, jaraknya pun sangatlah jauh. Karena itulah, kami lebih memilih menggunakan satu-satunya sarana pendidikan yang ada, yaitu Sekolah Senbonka.

Sambil berjalan, Asako berpikir sejenak, sebelum mulai pembicaraan. Ia menatapku dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran. "Kotoki, apa kau sudah mendengar topik pembicaraan yang sedang hangat di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh sambil mengernyitkan alis. Aku tidak mengerti maksud Asako dengan hal itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia maksud dengan 'topik pembicaraan yang sedang hangat' itu, karena aku memang belum pernah mendengar topik yang dimaksud Asako. Maka, aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Tidak. Memangnya, ada apa?"

Asako menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu…hari ini, murid-murid dari SMA Nasional Cheongnam—salah satu dari beberapa SMA terkenal di Seoul, Korea Selatan—bertukar dengan murid-murid SMA Senbonka. Totalnya ada lima belas orang siswa," jelasnya. "Murid-murid itu sangat populer di Seoul sana. Ada sejenis 'konsep' yang mengatakan bila dua belas di antara mereka adalah manusia dari planet lain yang memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan super dan bertandang ke Bumi. Gara-gara itu, mereka sampai disebut-sebut sebagai 'Exohumans', disingkat EXO; menulisnya menggunakan huruf kapital semua. Aneh, kan?"

Ucapannya seakan ingin membuatku yakin bila hal yang ia bicarakan itu memang aneh. Dan, hal itu memang aneh bila diperhatikan dengan teliti. Pasalnya, mereka ini berasal dari Seoul dan sangat populer; mereka pun memiliki suatu konsep yang sedikit, atau bahkan, sangat aneh. Entah ini karena siasat guru mereka, atau siasat dari murid itu sendiri, atau hanya kabar burung semata. Walau aku belum yakin dengan pernyataan Asako, akhirnya aku percaya saja. Lagipula, Asako ini adalah anak dari keluarga wartawan, maka wajar saja bila ia tahu semua berita yang berkaitan dengan Senbonka; berita yang dibawakannya pun selalu bisa dipercaya.

Maka, aku pun menjawab dengan anggukan sebanyak dua kali. "Kau benar…berapa laki-laki, berapa perempuan?" tanyaku. Aku penasaran dengan berapa perempuan dan berapa laki-laki yang dibawa ke Desa Senbonka. Aku harus berhati-hati bila ternyata jumlah laki-lakinya lebih banyak. Bukan demi diriku sendiri, ini demi _mereka_ sendiri.

Asako menyentuh pipi kirinya dengan jari telunjuk kirinya, seakan-akan berusaha mengingat hal yang bisa menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaanku. "Umm…sepertinya ada tiga perempuan, dan dua belas laki-laki…" jawabnya, namun ia terlihat tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Yang aku tahu, laki-lakinya jauh lebih banyak daripada perempuannya…"

Walau kakiku terus berjalan seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan, pikiranku serasa mati membeku. Aku paling sensitif bila mendengar jumlah rasio murid pertukaran menurut jenis kelaminnya yang tidak seimbang, terutama bila laki-lakinya yang lebih banyak. Masalahnya adalah bukannya aku takut dianiaya oleh laki-laki; aku justru merasa sangat khawatir dan takut bila mereka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepada murid-murid pertukaran lain, terutama yang berkelamin perempuan. Namun, yang aneh adalah aku tidak tahu alasan yang tepat untuk mengungkap rasa khawatirku yang berlebihan ini.

"Kotoki…? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Asako, yang terus memperhatikanku sejak tadi dengan raut wajah yang heran sekaligus khawatir. Sepertinya, ia kebingungan karena aku mendadak terdiam dan melamun begitu saja, setelah ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sedikit mengusik ketenangan pikiranku.

Aku pun membuyarkan lamunanku, lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku enteng. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir; aku hanya sedikit kelelahan, kok! Tenang saja," ucapku agar tidak membuat Asako khawatir.

Asako pun menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya ia bersyukur karena aku kembali seperti sedia kala. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" ucapnya.

Aku pun mengangguk setuju, lalu berlari mengikutinya menuju sekolah.

Sekolah Senbonka memiliki lapangan luas yang sederhana. Bangunannya cukup sederhana karena hanya memiliki satu tingkat dan membentuk sebuah garis memanjang. Bila dilihat dari lapangan dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri, terdapat ruang kesehatan, ruang guru, ruang kepala sekolah, ruang ganti laki-laki, ruang ganti perempuan, ruang toilet laki-laki, ruang toilet umum, ruang toilet perempuan, dan dua belas ruang kelas. Sekolah Senbonka memuat dari sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah atas, karena itu satu kaelas hanya menggunakan satu ruangan; walau begitu, jumlah murid per kelasnya tidak beraturan. Kelas satu sampai tiga sekolah dasar hanya memuat dua puluh murid per kelas; kelas empat, lima, dan enam SD hanya memuat lima belas siswa di setiap kelasnya; kelas satu, dua, dan tiga SMP hanya memuat sepuluh murid per kelas; kelas satu dan dua sekolah menengah atas hanya memuat delapan belas murid di setiap ruang kelas; kelas paling senior, kelas tiga SMA memuat lima belas siswa. Karena pertukaran siswa, murid kelas tiga SMA yang asli dari Senbonka kali ini hanya tersisa sampai tiga orang; sisanya ditukarkan dengan murid-murid dari SMA Cheongnam.

Ketika aku dan Asako sampai di sekolah, suasana di lapangan sudah cukup ramai. Hampir semua anak dari Senbonka ada di lapangan; wajah mereka terlihat kelelahan, namun juga antusias. Sepertinya mereka menunggu sesuatu yang akan membangkitkan semangat mereka. Aku merasa sedikit heran dengan pemandangan ini, sampai akhirnya Asako menarikku ke dekat teman-temanku yang lain. Katanya, "Sepertinya, mereka akan segera datang. Kita tunggu saja di sini." Lalu, ia menepuk pundak salah satu teman sekelas kami. "Kirin, kapan mereka akan datang?"

Si gadis yang dipanggil Asako itu pun menoleh. Rambutnya berwarna biru sangat tua dan panjangnya mencapai pinggangnya; rambutnya itu dipotong dengan sedikit kasar, dan bagian ujung rambutnya mencuat ke dalam, seperti gaya rambut _bob_. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih, dengan dasi biru laut dan tali selempang berwarna sama. Warna biru laut itu pun dipakai pada roknya yang panjangnya mencapai tiga sentimeter di atas lutut. Ia juga mengenakan kaos kaki putih dan sepatu kets hitam. Matanya yang berwarna biru tua melirik ke arahku dan Asako, sebelum senyumnya mengembang sedikit. "Oh, Asako_-chan_, Kotoki_-chan_; selamat pagi. Kata kepala sekolah, mereka akan datang sekitar tiga menit lagi," sapanya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Asako.

Gadis ini juga adalah temanku, namanya Misaki Kirin. Dia adalah gadis yang sopan dan rajin, juga pekerja keras yang dapat diandalkan. Ia pendiam dan sedikit pemalu, namun akan menjadi ramah dan akrab, sekali ia mengenal seseorang dengan baik. Ia sedikit penakut, karena itu ia selalu mencari perlindungan di belakangku atau Asako, atau teman-teman yang lain. Ketika ia mendengar topik hangat yang dibicarakan Asako kepadaku tadi, ia menjadi sangat kelabakan; mungkin itu karena ia takut apabila para murid laki-laki yang berasal dari Seoul itu akan menganiayainya atau apa. Padahal, aku tidak yakin bila murid-murid itu akan peduli. Namun, tetap saja Kirin tetap bertingkah ketakutan seperti itu. Aku bertemu dengan Kirin ketika kami berumur delapan tahun, setelah aku diperkenalkan Asako kepadanya.

"Sepertinya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, sekaligus melelahkan," ucap Asako. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, lalu menutup mata sambil mengernyitkan alis. Sepertinya, ia mencoba mengambil pose serius yang berkesan unik. "Sekarang, kita harus membantu murid-murid itu untuk mengenal Senbonka dengan baik."

"Tapi, bukannya masih ada murid SMA Senbonka yang lain?" gumam Kirin. "Mereka bisa kan, memperkenalkan desa ini kepada murid-murid Seoul?"

"Kirin, yang tidak ditukar dengan Seoul itu hanya **tiga** orang. Bandingkan dengan yang berasal dari Seoul: **lima belas **orang," kataku dengan sedikit menekan semua angka yang kusebut di kalimat yang kulontarkan kepadanya. "Kamu mau, membimbing **lima **orang **Korea Selatan** sekaligus?" lanjutku, yang membuat pikirannya bisa membayangkan betapa beratnya beban yang ditanggung senior kami.

"Ah…ahaha…benar juga…" ucap Kirin sambil meringis malu. "Mungkin karena itu, kita disuruh bertugas lagi," katanya lagi.

"Bersyukurlah karena mereka sudah diberi kemampuan bahasa Jepang yang sudah di ambang batas," ucap Asako. "Walau begitu, kita tetap memiliki tugas yang sama dengan senior kita yang lain."

"Hm? Bukan kelas dua?" gumam seorang laki-laki di sebelahku, yang adalah teman sekelasku juga. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi tujuh sentimeter daripada aku. Rambutnya panjang, namun tidak melebihi batas panjang rambut laki-laki yang seharusnya; warnanya merah tua. Poninya sedikit tebal dan rambutnya terbelah di sisi kiri kepalanya. Ia mengenakan kaos singlet kuning di balik kemeja putihnya yang berlengan panjang, dengan kerah yang tidak dikancingi. Ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan, dengan sepatu hitam. Mata ungu kebiruannya melirikku dan kedua temanku dengan tatapan heran. "Bukannya kelas dua tidak sibuk tahun ini?" tanyanya.

"Tapi, kelas dua sudah melakukannya tahun lalu," sangkal Asako. "Kau kan tahu polanya, Hisugi. Satu tahun pertama, yang membantu pembinaan adalah kelas dua, lalu tahun berikutnya kelas satu. Tahun berikutnya lagi, kelas dua lagi; dan seterusnya. Karena tahun lalu kelas dua yang bertugas, maka tahun ini kitalah yang harus membina mereka. Apa kau tidak sadar?" jelasnya. "Lagipula, murid kelas dua akan menjalani ujian praktek!" ucapnya lagi.

"Oh…begitu…" gumam laki-laki itu, kemudian melihat ke sekeliling. "Teman-teman sangat antusias, ya. Anak Tokyo pasti sangat diidolakan," gumamnya lagi. Aku, Asako, dan Kirin pun mengangguk setuju.

Laki-laki ini adalah Wakabe Hisugi. Ia adalah teman sekelasku yang tidak terlalu peka terhadap sesuatu, namun memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang kuat dan keseriusan yang patut diacungi jempol. Maka, aku tak heran bila Hisugi menjadi ketua kelas kami. Terkadang, ia menjadi murid yang jahil dan nakal, namun juga lincah dan pandai. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika usia kami beranjak sepuluh tahun; ketika itu, ia menolongku ketika aku tersesat di daerah sekitar Kuil Sengoku; waktu itu adalah kali pertama aku berkunjung ke Kuil Sengoku sendirian, tanpa ditemani orang tua.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana rupa mereka," gumam Kirin. "Oh iya, katanya seragam sekolah mereka untuk studi di sini berbeda-beda, ya?"

Asako mengangguk. "Benar. Itu agar kita tidak kesulitan membedakan murid-muridnya." Ia pun menghela nafas panjang; sepertinya ia terdengar sedikit heran dengan topik yang akan ia bicarakan. "Tapi, warna rambut mereka itu, lho…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Hisugi, sambil menoleh ke Asako. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, warna rambut mereka itu sedikit berwarna-warni, tapi itu karena dicat, tidak alami; katanya ada yang rambutnya sampai dicat pelangi, tapi aku tidak yakin. Soalnya, setelah itu mereka dipaksa sekolah untuk memulas cat coklat atau hitam kembali di rambut mereka. Aku heran bila kita akan mudah membedakannya, bila diandaikan mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama. Lagipula, wajah mereka agak mirip…" gumam Asako, kemudian mendesah lagi. "Ada sih, yang warna rambutnya tidak diberi cat rambut…"

"Berbeda ya, dengan kita…" gumam Hisugi. Ia memang benar; walau rambut dan mata kami memiliki warna yang terlihat aneh dan mencolok, warna yang kami dapat ini adalah alami. Warna ini tidak dicat atau diapakan, ini asli sejak lahir.

"Berapa orang yang tidak diberi cat?" tanya Kirin dengan nada penasaran, sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke samping dan menoleh ke Asako.

"Hm…ada sekitar empat atau lima orang…mungkin lebih…" gumam Asako sambil menumpu dagu dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kanannya itu ditumpu dengan tangan kirinya; alisnya mengernyit ke atas, dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak. "Ayahku bilang seperti itu…"

Tiba-tiba, kami semua mendengar suara mesin kendaraan yang datang mendekat ke sini. Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah bus besar berwarna putih dengan garis-garis kuning dan jingga; bus itu terlihat mulus dan terawat dengan baik. Walau besar, bus itu terlihat hanya membawa sekitar dua puluh orang di dalamnya, termasuk supir dan asistennya. Bus itu pun mengeluarkan asap kelabu dengan aroma yang tidak sedap dari knalpotnya. Bus itu berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan, dengan posisi menyamping.

Serentak, guru-guru dan teman-teman dari sekolahku bertepuk tangan atas kehadiran mereka. Sebagian murid kelas satu dan dua sekolah dasar melambai-lambai ke arah mereka dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan raut muka yang antusias, juga senyuman mereka yang lebar dan seakan-akan bersinar; dari kaca jendela bus yang transparan, aku bisa melihat beberapa murid Tokyo yang membalas lambaian tangan anak-anak kecil tak berdosa itu. Ada juga yang tidak membalasnya, lantaran sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Aku mulai melihat dengan lebih jeli, dan ternyata yang dikatakan Asako sewaktu perjalanan tadi itu benar: jumlah laki-lakinya jauh lebih banyak daripada murid perempuan yang ada. Kebanyakan dari mereka pun berambut pirang atau coklat, tidak seperti murid-murid dari Senbonka yang warna rambut dan matanya lebih beragam. Aku ingin tahu, hal apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu.

Pintu bus bagian depan pun terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda turun dari bus. Bila dilihat sekilas dari perawakan tubuhnya, sepertinya ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa dari perguruan tinggi. Ia berambut coklat sangat tua dengan potongan ala Jepang, dan mengenakan pakaian serba putih; dari baju berlengan panjang dengan kerah hitam bergaris kuning ala pakaian militer hingga celana panjangnya. Ia pun mengenakan sepatu hitam kecoklatan. Mata coklat tuanya yang buram itu seperti memindai kami—para warga Sekolah Senbonka, lalu kemudian ia menyunggingkan sebuas senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Saya berterima kasih kepada Kepala Sekolah Senbonka, yang telah mengizinkan pertukaran siswa kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas Nasional Cheongnam dengan siswa kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas Senbonka. Saya Kim Joon Kyu, pembimbing dari para murid SMA Cheongnam; senang bertemu dengan kalian semua," salamnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Serentak, kami pun kembali menepuk tangan sebagai tanda bahwa kami sangat antusias dengan kedatangan mereka. Beberapa murid tertawa saking bahagianya; walau dengan udara musim panas yang membakar Senbonka, tetap saja mereka merasa sangat bersemangat, karena mereka akan bertemu dengan senior yang berasal dari Seoul. Mengapa tidak? Sangat langka bila sekolah dari luar negeri mau bertukar pelajar dengan kami; entah apa alasan mereka untuk tidak bertukar siswa dengan kami.

Joon Kyu_-san_ pun menyingkir dari depan pintu bus, dan segera saja: murid-murid yang berada di dalam bus itu berhamburan keluar dari kendaraan besar beroda empat itu. Begitu mereka turun, wajah mereka langsung sumringah, takjub dengan sekolah yang sederhana ini. Ada yang terlihat biasa saja, namun ada juga yang mulai menyalami murid-murid kelas satu dan dua SD yang terlihat sangat antusias saat bertemu dengan mereka secara langsung. Ada juga yang langsung membanting profesi menjadi fotografer, dan mulai memotret sana-sini. Kirin terlihat ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Asako, yang membuat Asako berusaha menenangkannya; aku dan Hisugi hanya nyengir, heran dengan sikap para senior sementara kami itu. Ternyata, seperti itulah murid-murid dari Seoul—suatu pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkanku.

Seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh sedikit gemuk—yang adalah Kepala Sekolah Senbonka—berjalan dan menyalami Joon Kyu_-san_. Rambutnya hampir plontos dan hanya bagian belakang kepalanya saja yang ditumbuhi rambut abu-abu keputihan dengan lebatnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan dasi hitam kebiruan di balik jas hitam keabuan-abuannya, juga celana panjang yang berwarna sama dengan jasnya dan sepatu hitam. Katanya dengan keras dan lantang, "Sekali lagi, mari kita bertepuk tangan atas kedatangan mereka!"

Sekali lagi, kami semua pun bertepuk tangan, sebagai tanda semangat baru dengan datangnya mereka.

Setelah kami berkenalan dengan para murid pertukaran secara singkat, kami pun diperintahkan oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk kembali ke sekolah masing-masing. Sedangkan, para murid pertukaran tinggal di lapangan beserta keempat murid kelas tiga SMA Senbonka lainnya untuk mendapatkan penyuluhan dari Kepala Sekolah dan para guru Senbonka lainnya, serta perkenalan diri. Ah, enaknya. Padahal, aku dan kawan-kawanku juga ingin berkenalan dengan mereka. Tapi, sudahlah. Nanti juga, kami pasti akan datang, menemui, lalu membongkar identitas mereka. Lagipula, ditelantarkan para guru seperti ini berarti kami bisa riuh sepuasnya. Memang menyenangkan, tapi aku berharap agar kelas tidak hancur dengan gilanya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, para murid dan guru pun bubar. Namun, menurut Hisugi, para guru masih mengadakan rapat dadakan yang diadakan segera setelah penyuluhan selesai dilaksanakan. Berarti, waktu yang terbuang dengan percuma pun akan semakin banyak.

Aku pun mendesah dengan pelan. Aku heran dengan sikap para guru yang secara tidak sadar telah menelantarkan para anak didiknya. Hei, ayolah. Walaupun para murid seperti kami itu adalah pengacau, namun mereka pun benci ditelantarkan berlama-lama. Aku berharap, agar para guru dapat segera menyelesaikan pertemuan mendadak itu dan kembali ke kelas, lalu mengajar kelas masing-masing seperti sedia kala.

Di antara lima urutan bangku yang ada, aku duduk di bangku di urutan ketiga dan aku berada di barisan paling kiri nomor dua dari empat baris yang ada, karena itu aku merasa menjadi sedikit lebih mudah bila melihat jendela dari kejauhan; jendela itu berada di sisi kanan ruangan dan berjumlah sekitar tujuh jendela. Dan, ketika aku melakukannya, aku melihat ada sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang melewati kelasku dan menuju ke suatu tempat; aku merasa bila mereka adalah murid pertukaran yang tadi. Aku tidak dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas, namun aku bisa melihat bila si pemuda memiliki rambut hitam kecoklatan yang berponi tebal; ia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang di balik mantel tanpa lengan berwarna hijau, dan matanya berwarna coklat muda. Di sebelah kanan si pemuda, aku melihat seorang pemudi yang tingginya janya mencapai setengah lengan atas si pemuda; rambutnya hitam tebal dan panjangnya berada di antara dagu dan bahunya. Aku tidak dapat melihat seragamnya dengan jelas, namun aku bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna coklat. Aku merasa heran dengan pemandangan itu, lantaran aku sendiri jarang melihat sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang berjalan bersama menuju ke suatu tempat. Namun, aku pun membiarkan mereka dan kembali membaca buku catatan Bahasa Jepang milikku, setelah termenung selama lima menit. Sebelum itu, aku sempat melihat Kirin yang meminta izin sesuatu pada Hisugi, lalu pergi keluar kelas. Sepertinya ia meminta izin untuk ke toilet.

Setelah beberapa lama, 'weker alam' yang berada di otakku pun berbunyi, menandakan agar aku segera pergi ke toilet dan buang air kecil. Aku pun akhirnya menghentikan kegiatanku membaca, lalu berdiri dan beranjak menuju meja milik Hisugi, yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu. Waktu itu, ia sedang membaca buku sejarah. "_Iin-chou_, aku mau ke toilet sebentar," izinku, memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ketua kelas'.

Hisugi melirik sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Silakan, Kotoki," jawabnya.

Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas, lalu berbelok ke kiri. Aku pun berjalan terus hingga aku sampai di toilet perempuan. Namun, aku teringat bila Kirin juga meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet, dan ia pasti ada di toilet perempuan. Tapi, tunggu. Bagaimana dengan pemudi yang tadi berjalan bersama pemuda di depan kelasku itu? Ah, mungkin ia berada di toilet umum. Tapi, pemuda yang tadi itu pun tidak kunjung keluar dari toilet. Aku heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku pun membuka toilet laki-laki, dan ternyata…kosong.

Aku mulai ketakutan sekaligus keheranan. Mataku menegang dan aku mundur ketakutan dari toilet laki-laki. Apakah ini berarti sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu berada di satu ruang toilet umum yang sama? Tapi, tidak mungkin; tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi…apa mungkin ada suatu kondisi ketika mereka boleh masuk ke dalam toilet bersama? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ayolah, Kotoki…kau harus tenang…tidak mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di Senbonka yang tenang ini. Aku pun menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Aku pun menenangkan diri dan menunggu di depan toilet perempuan, sampai Kirin keluar dari toilet perempuan. Aku pun segera masuk dan membuang air kecil, tanpa menghiraukan pemuda-pemudi yang entah mengapa tidak juga keluar sampai sekarang.

Setelah selesai, aku pun keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke kelas. Tempat pada saat itu, lonceng tanda istirahat sekolah berbunyi. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan kemudian berjalan menuju bangkuku, lalu mengambil kotak makan siangku hari ini. Tiba-tiba, Asako memanggilku untuk berkumpul di teras kelas, di dekat pintu kelas. Katanya, "Aku tunggu di depan, ya!"

Aku pun berjalan menuju ke teras kelas. Semilir angin yang sejuk menerpa tubuhku. Begitu aku melihat ke sebelah kiri bawah, aku melihat Asako, Kirin, dan Hisugi yang duduk di lantai sambil mempersiapkan makan siang mereka. Namun, bukan hanya mereka. Aku melihat ada lima orang lain yang turut berpartisipasi dalam acara makan siang bersama hari ini. Ada tiga laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan.

Laki-laki pertama berusia seumuran denganku dan berambut coklat tua dan pendek, juga cepak; matanya berwarna ungu tua dan kemerahan. Ia mengenakan kemeja kuning muda berlengan pendek dan celana tiga perempat berwarna merah marun, serta sepatu kets coklat dengan bagian dasar berwarna putih. Laki-laki kedua pun sebaya denganku, namun dengan wajah yang nakal dan kekanak-kanakan. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning tua acak-acakan itu memiliki poni yang sedikit pendek; matanya berwarna merah kejinggaan. Ia mengenakan kaos kemeja berwarna jingga, dengan celana pendek berwarna biru dan kaos kaki hitam, serta sepatu kets merah tua. Sedangkan, laki-laki terakhir berusia sekitar dua tahun di atasku; ia berambut merah kecoklatan pendek dan rapi, dan matanya berwarna biru tua. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, dengan dasi biru tua dan celana panjang hitam kebiruan, serta sepatu hitam.

Sedangkan, perempuan pertama berusia lebih muda dariku; sepertinya ia baru duduk di kelas empat sekolah dasar. Ia berambut coklat terang pendek, namun tebal dan sedikit mengembung; matanya berwarna ungu tua. Ia mengenakan seragam pelaut berbentuk terusan berwarna dasar hijau tua dengan kain kerah dan dasi hitam. Ia juga mengenakan kaos kaki putih dan sepatu kets hitam polos. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang gadis lain yang berusia kelas tiga SMA; ia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan sepasang tali selempang yang melingkar dari rok bagian belakang menuju rok bagian depan; rok dan tali selempang itu berwarna hijau tua. Ia juga mengenakan kaos kaki coklat tua dan sepatu hitam.

Untuk dua laki-laki pertama yang sebaya denganku, aku mengenal mereka dengan baik, walau jarang bertemu; mereka adalah teman baik Hisugi yang masing-masing bernama Kikuta Natsuya dan Hinoya Yoshito. Sedikit berbeda dengan Hisugi, Natsuya cenderung lebih nakal dan ceria, sedangkan Yoshito lebih pendiam dan serius. Lucunya, mereka sangat kompak dan mudah bekerja sama. Aku berkenalan dengan mereka di saat yang bersamaan dengan waktu ketika aku berkenalan dengan Hisugi. Waktu itu, mereka bertiga sedang asyik bermain di depan kuil sampai akhirnya Hisugi menemukan aku yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di bawah salah satu pohon besar karena tersesat.

Masalahnya, aku tidak mengenali tiga orang sisanya. Ada apa mereka ikut datang ke sini? Mungkin saja mereka adalah salah satu saudara atau kerabat dari Kirin, atau Asako, atau Hisugi. Masalahnya, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Berpapasan saja tidak! Mungkin, ini karena kebiasaanku yang langsung pulang ke rumah bila pulang dari sekolah.

Saking bingungnya, aku hanya menatap kedelapan orang ini dengan keheranan. Mataku seakan-akan memindai mereka tanpa lepas, lalu bibirku pun berucap, "Ini…siapa saja?"

Kirin pun menoleh ke arah tempatku berdiri, kemudian tersenyum dan membuat ruang di antaranya dan Hisugi. "Ah, Kotoki_-chan_. Mari, duduk di sini! Ada anggota baru!" ucapnya ceria. Aku pun hanya duduk sambil berpikir keheranan. Kirin pun menunjukkan laki-laki senior yang duduk di sebelahnya, lalu berkata, "Perkenalkan, ini kakakku, Misaki Iyoshi-_nii-chan_!"

Si laki-laki itu pun membungkuk sedikit sambil berkata dengan sopan, "_Hajimemashite_."

Aku pun balas membungkuk tanpa suara. Aku pun melihat dua perempuan yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. "Lalu, mereka berdua siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk mereka.

"Yang kecil ini namanya Wakai Minae, adik sepupu dari Hisugi," jawab Asako, sambil menunjuk gadis muda yang dimaksud, yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Dan ini Sakae Hatsumi_-senpai_, senior dari kelas tiga. Ia adalah anak dari teman ayahku, yang juga seorang wartawan," lanjutnya, sambil menunjuk gadis lain yang lebih tua. Aku pun hanya mengangguk paham, mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat dari Asako. Aku membungkuk sedikit, sambil berkata, "_Hajimemashite_. Haya Kotoki _desu_, _yoroshiku onegai shimasu_."

Kedua perempuan itu membalas sambil berkata bersamaan, "_Kochira koso yoroshiku onegai shimasu_."

Kami pun membuka kotak makan kami masing-masing. Saat aku melihat isi makanan mereka, aku terpana dengan menunya yang beragam. Ada beberapa di antara mereka yang juga makan sushi, namun bentuk dan isinya lebih variatif. Ada pula yang memakan teriyaki atau yakiniku. Bahkan, ada yang memiliki potongan apel berbentuk kelinci, atau sosis berbentuk seperti gurita di dalam kotak makannya. Bahkan, ada juga yang memiliki makanan seperti budaya luar negeri. Sedikit berbeda denganku, yang lebih sederhana menunya. Namun, tak apa. Aku sudah berusaha keras.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera makan!" seru Natsuya sambil mengangkat sepasang sumpit yang sudah ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

Kami pun berucap dalam waktu yang bersamaan, "_Itadakimasu—_!" Dan kemudian, kami segera memakan makanan kami masing-masing. Saat aku memakan makanan buatanku sendiri, aku merasa ada yang melihatku. Sepertinya ia adalah Minae, namun ia sekilas berpaling dariku dan memakan makanannya seperti biasa. Aku pun hanya diam dan memakan makananku, seolah tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Kami makan bersama dalam hening sampai Natsuya bertanya untuk memecah keheningan, "Sakae_-senpai_, bagaimana murid pertukaran yang _senpai _temui?"

Sakae_-san_ mengunyah _takoyaki_-nya sebentar, lalu menelannya, dan berkata, "Mereka tampan dan cantik. Mereka pun menguasai bahasa Jepang dengan sangat baik dan cepat bergaul dengan kami. Bahkan, salah satu dari mereka ingin bertemu dengan murid-murid sini yang ditukarkan dengan mereka." Ia pun meneguk air mineral yang berada di dalam botol ungu besarnya. "Mereka pun pintar dan berprestasi. Aku iri dengan mereka," lanjutnya.

"Mereka hebat, ya…" gumam Kirin. "Aku ingin seperti mereka…"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "…Sakae_-san_, apakah kau merasa…ada dua orang yang tadi keluar dari kelas…atau bagaimana?" Ayolah, aku hanya ingin memastikan, bila yang kulihat lewat jendela tadi itu benar. Tak ada salahnya bukan, mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak penting? Siapa tahu, hal ini akan menjadi penting di masa yang akan datang.

Sakae_-san_ terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya ada…ada satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan; lakinya bernama Oh Se Hoon, perempuannya bernama…Hwang Young Rin, kalau tidak salah." Sakae_-san_ pun menoleh padaku. "Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak," jawabku gugup. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang telah aku alami kepada siapapun, bahkan bila mereka bisa kupercaya sekalipun. Aku takut bila mereka tidak mempercayai hal yang telah kualami itu. Mungkin, mereka akan menganggapku gila, dan akan menertawakanku. Sepertinya, aku harus memecahkan masalah ini sendiri. Ah… Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan semua murid pertukaran itu. Bila Sakae_-san_ mengatakan seperti itu, seharusnya mereka sangat tampan dan juga cantik…aku penasaran, prestasi apa saja yang telah mereka raih.

Kami pun kembali makan dalam keheningan; beberapa saat kemudian, Hisugi bertanya kepada adik sepupunya, "Minae, ada apa? Kenapa melihat Kotoki terus?" Ucapannya itu membuatku yakin bila apa yang telah ada di firasatku itu benar: Minae melihatku.

Minae terdiam sambil mengulum sendok di dalam mulutnya. "…kata Kirin_-nee_, masakannya Koto_-nee_ enak, kayak restoran bintang lima."

Pikiranku merasa seolah aku hampir ingin memuntahkan isi perutku yang penuh dengan nasi. Ya Tuhan, Kirin! Beraninya kau membongkar rahasiaku…! Di antara semua temanku, yang pernah mencoba masakanku sendiri hanya Kirin, Asako, dan Hisugi. Awalnya, aku tidak mau mempersilakan mereka, karena aku takut bila mereka mengatakan masakanku tidak enak. Sesungguhnya, aku hanya memasak sebagai hobi. Terkadang, ketika piknik sendiri atau bersama teman, aku membawa makanan hasil percobaanku tersebut. Menunya bervariasi, bergantung bahan apa yang ada di dalam dapur rumahku. Aku pernah meminta Kirin, Asako, dan Hisugi untuk merahasiakan rasa masakanku. Tapi, sekarang ini…

Aku langsung menaruh kotak makananku di tikar yang telah disediakan oleh Asako, lalu memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku, seakan takut bila lepas, atau isinya keluar. Hah, itu tidak mungkin. Namun, aku bingung harus kuapakan makanan yang kubawa kali ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Minae bisa merasakan masakanku? Tuhan, aku bisa kelaparan bila kubagikan makananku ini ke teman-teman!

Tiba-tiba, Hisugi merangkulku, dan berkata, "Ya sudah, kita piknik saja." Saking kagetnya, aku sampai tidak bisa merespon apa yang Hisugi katakan pada teman-teman tadi. Aku mulai merasa wajahku memanas. Jantungku serasa menjadi arena pacuan kuda. Mulutku terasa ingin meneriakkan semua suara gila yang tertahan di tenggorokanku. Tunggu dulu, apa…apa… Apa yang telah terjadi…

"YAAA…!"

"HOREEE…!"

"AYOOOOO…!"

…hah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**記憶喪****失****: ****千本花学生 ****題****  
**_**Kioku Soushitsu: Senbonka Gakusei **__** Dai**_**  
Amnesia: Senbonka Students | Question**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biar saya menjelaskan. Karena cerita bagian ini menceritakan tentang Kotoki Haya, maka cerita bagian ini hanya akan melihat dari sudut pandang Kotoki Haya dan tidak akan melihat dari sudut pandang karakter lain, membuat Kotoki Haya berkesan sebagai karakter utama. Sebetulnya, hampir semua karakter adalah karakter utama dalam cerita ini. Namun mereka menjadi karakter utama dalam cerita bagian yang berbeda. Sambil saya mempersiapkan kerangka untuk cerita bagian yang kedua, silakan ambil alat ketik Anda dan ketikkan anggota EXO yang Anda inginkan sebagai karakter utama. **PERHATIAN**: **PEMILIHAN HANYA MEMPERBOLEHKAN DUA ANGGOTA UNTUK DIPILIH**, dan **MEREKA BARU AKAN MUNCUL SEBAGAI KARAKTER UTAMA BILA CERITA BAGIAN KOTOKI HAYA SUDAH SELESAI**. Karena itu, dimohon untuk bersabar. **PEMILIHAN ANGGOTA DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG DAN DITUTUP BEGITU CERITA BAGIAN PERTAMA SELESAI**.

Dengan demikian,

.

Yukari Wada


End file.
